Kitten Tail (REMADE)
by FrozenBurns
Summary: [Y'all wanted it to return, you get it.] Blake is accidentally transported to Earthland and must keep her past a secret. Telling those she trusted she was from Remnant was enough. [Future Blake AU] [artistry by DeviantArt user Dishwasher1910] [Multi-X-Over: Bleach (soft x-over)]


_Be sure to remember that the following information can and_ will _change over time, so while you're waiting between chapters, be sure to read it!_

* * *

 _ **Kitten Tail (REMADE)**_

* * *

 **Summary:** [Y'all wanted it to return, you get it.] Blake is accidentally transported to Earthland and must keep her past a secret. Telling those she trusted she was from Remnant was enough. [Future Blake AU]

 **Characters:** [Natsu D., Blake B.] OC

 **Genres:** Romance, Adventure _; Mystery, Comedy_

 **Rated:** T _; or M, depending on future content. Leaning for M._

 **Languages:** English : English _; Fiorian (Japanese variant, OL), Vytalian (OL), Mistralian (OL)_

 **Crossover(s):** RWBY: _Time AU, Measurements AU, Soul AU, Future Blake AU, Total War AU, Grimmification kind of like Bleach AU, Earth to Remnant Languages AU._ | Fairy Tail: _Earth to Earthland Time AU - Exception: Days, Measurements AU, Other Dragons/Dragonslayers AU, DS Magic Teaching AU. ; perhaps a future connection to Bleach since I'm so fucking attach-OH LOOK THERE'S ALREADY ONE IN THE AUs_

 **Beta(s):** _N/A_

 **End Notes:** It's kinda/sorta/notta back. It'll be really slow due to me not really feeling up to rewriting it. The previous one was a failure and I assimilated another Fanfiction idea to get things flowing. *sigh* Anyways, if this ever stops, I may just throw Blake into LEdS and let things pan out from there. For now, I'll just start it similarly to LEdS.

* * *

 _ **Season #1: Nine | Act #1: For three, she plays...**_

 **Disclaimer:**

I do not own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima and all others affiliated in the making.

I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively.

I do, however, own any and all OCs, AUs, and twisted plot/Canon.

Please support the official releases.

 **PCS (Previous Chapter Summary):**

N/A

 _Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!_

* * *

 **Chapter #1:** _"Territorial Display"_

 **Location:** _Blake's Mindscape_

 **Date:** _Unknown_

 **Time:** _Unknown_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Blake Belladonna, 26 cycles of age_

* * *

 _Darkness._

 _She floated in an expanse, not entirely something somebody_ feels _but it was weird. No one really just floats, do they?_

 _It was quiet, frighteningly so. However, she couldn't find it in her to have any fear. Not when it was so confusing._

 _Honestly, she should have dodged that attack. She had plenty of time to defend the civilian and run for it. In hindsight, she should have just grabbed the child and dashed off but a tiny bit of her brain wanted to play hero. To be like those in the books._

 _She chuckled to herself quietly, reminiscing on what she heard was Ruby's reason for becoming a Huntress._

 _A little Fire Dust would have done it...yes, yes that would have helped._

 _Grimmification was a tiresome thing to see another undergo, much more yourself. In this expanse, the Grimm wasn't inside. It was always nearby. Always breathing down her neck._

 _Soon her feet came to rest on what could be perceived as floor by touch. A small bit of white fogged around her feet as she did so. She preferred to think it was her mind differentiating between whatever counted as air here to whatever counted as floor. A few steps forward, and a thin ring of foggy white reached her._

 _She looked down plainly towards the approaching ring and paid no attention to its passing her feet when she looked up to find the Beowulf a few shrewts away. It appeared to have noticed her but found the floor more interesting. It looked up at her, ears matted down over its mask._

 _She Rose a brow, hand at her hip, leaning into the same leg._

 _"Care to say anything?" she asked._

 _It looked up at her before sighing, the ears perking back up again._ _ **"What am I supposed to say?"**_ _it asked._ _ **"**_ **'Sorry you died'** _ **?"**_ _it continued sarcastically._

 _She glared at it. "You very well know what I mean."_

 _It glowered in return, huffing._ _ **"Grimm masks aren't instant, y'know,"**_ _it countered, bring up a hand to emphasize._ _ **"I was focused on replenishing your Aura reserves after you wasted it prior to your death."**_ _It pointed a finger and a hint of guilt befell her._

 _She sighed, calmer now. "Well," she relented, bending her legs to sit on an invisible rock, which appeared to only be the outlining of the area she sat on, "I guess we're dead, then."_

 _It nodded, a sigh in regret escaping its lips._ _ **"I wholeheartedly agree."**_ _It then turned up to look at her._ _ **"Guess I couldn't take over your body, huh?"**_

 _She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, beast," she playfully answered._

 _ **"Animal,"**_ _it retorted with a gleam in its eye._

 _She chuckled, then and sighed ruefully. "Some of your cooking says we somehow get out of this alive."_

 _It rolled its eyes._ _ **"Even**_ **I** _ **don't believe in Fairy Tales like**_ **'The Resurrection of Asura** _ **,**_ **'** _ **"**_ _it rebutted._

 _Blake hummed._

* * *

 **Location:** _Unknown_

 **Date:** _Unknown_

 **Time:** _Unknown_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Blake Belladonna, 26 cycles of age_

* * *

 **Author's Treasury of Tunes**

 _"Stray Cat" - Code Geass R1 OST #16_

 _"In The Meantime..."_

Simultaneously, she opened her eyes and gasped lightly, giving a sharp exhale. Her breathing evened as her eyes quickly adjusted and her arms shot up to block out the bright light above her.

What she could make out of the light was a bulbous figure of luminance. It appeared to be onion shaped - if onion shaped light bulbs were a type of desired fashion, that is. Not that she could be one to question interior design with her lack of experience, it's just that she's never seen it before.

After adjusting to the bright lights of the room, she set her arms onto the bed and raised herself up. Looking around, she identified the inside of the room to be what appeared to be an empty medical room save a few beds. It wasn't exactly up to clinical standards as she remembered them to be. It was a room large enough to house at _least_ the living room size of her parents' old home in Menagerie. It was filled with identical metal framed beds with mattresses, pillows, and blankets - all at the expense of the color white - and arranged in rows and columns.

Blake snorted in derision as she recognized the color - Weiss would have had a field day complaining about the lack of aesthetics in the room.

The floors were a polished authentic cobblestone brick, a few thin wooden pillars extending up into the rafters above her. The walls were a pristine yellow color and she had a few windows behind her that cast a shadow of her upper body over whatever was underneath the blanket that was laid on her.

She lifted the blanket and winced at the sight of dried blood absorbed by some bandages wrapped professionally around her chest. If she remembered correctly, there were three large claws that dug into her skin due to her lack of Aura. White bandages wrapped around almost her entire torso.

To her left were her upper body clothes. Perhaps, at the time of her medical attention, she was in too bad a condition to be moved any further than necessary and the doctor decided to leave her clothes beside her.

She removed the covers to be glad they left her black pants on. It wouldn't do to be without them. She was a ninja, after all (or so Yang had labelled her during the war).

As she set to the task of carefully putting on her clothes without too many winces or hisses of pain (she failed in multiple regards), she thought about what had happened - her Grimm thankfully silent (she often lost her thoughts due to it).

 _"First was the Battle of Pandora's Forest,"_ she began, throwing her shirt over her head with little haste and much caution. _"Jaune led Ren, Ruby, Weiss, the remainders of several teams, Cardin, Coco, Velvet and I into the forests. The last of us."_

She pulled down the white shirt to match with her black pants and decided not to tuck it in. She was obviously in a safe haven and that warranted no espionage, though she did want to keep quiet and learn more about this strange place - she was unfamiliar with this type of medical wing. It was foreign to her.

 _"We met with the Grimmified hosts of Dr. Merlot's main forces,"_ she continued, _"and attempted a shock and awe tactic to drive them out. It worked and we began the operation with hundreds of soldiers and vehicles following behind us."_

She picked up her black jacket, covering up the _New White Fang_ symbol on her white shirt, along with hundreds of other flags drawn as small rectangles surrounding it. After the _United Kingdoms_ ordeal, the world was a little more unified and the enemy a few shrewts backed into a corner.

 _"Jaune provided us our objectives and began to command us, and it was working,"_ she mused silently, threading her right arm through a sleeve. _"Until we were suddenly notified of civilians in the area, and we were forced to help evacuate them by temporarily leaving the line."_

Another arm into a sleeve and she brushed her long, black hair out of the jacket, letting it flow behind her. She picked up her headband and carefully pushed her hair back. The headband was yellow and belonged to a certain firecracker she lost a long time ago. As her best friend, she decided to commemorate her with the object.

 _"After evacuating a few civilians, the soldiers began to be overran. Jaune decided it was best to put a few Hunters back on the line, splitting our group into two teams - aid and rescue. Aid would help the soldiers as the name suggested, and we would rescue the civilians, obviously."_

She took the zipper of her jacket and zipped it up to the top, throwing her hoodie over her head. Her cat ears twitched in pain due to the new bow that rested over her ears. She didn't hide. She just realized how good it looked, and decided to humor the brawler before her untimely death.

Blake liked the way it looked, too.

 _"After that, I found another civilian, but he was about to be attacked. Stupidly,"_ she sighed in respect to the hindsight, _"I took the attack head on rather than grab the civilian and flee with the allotted time."_

With her recollection completed, so was her attire. She stepped into the black shoes beside her bed after she found them and quietly made her way out. After using her Aura to muffle the sounds her body produced by placing an invisible bubble around them, she continued in.

As much as she hated the name, the _Silent Arc_ was a marvel to the world that easily took hold in Blake's stealth arsenal.

The next step as she walked around was finding Gambol Shroud and her Scroll. While she could care less about the Scroll, it was more/less the idea of what was _on_ the Scroll she wanted. Not that she ever admitted that.

 _Okay, she admitted it to Jaune, but he told no one, much to her relie-_

 **"Approaching presences at the front door. You have ten seconds."**

Much to her annoyance, some of her thought was cut off. Much to her relief - which cancelled the annoyance - she was informed of the presences and instinctively waited for them to enter, hiding behind the door. Unbeknownst to Blake, however, the door flipped all the way to the wall, and the one entering had no tact.

The door swung open, slamming Blake against the wall. The shout the man on the other side made and the loudness of the door smacking her seemed to muffle her shout of surprise and pain which lasted only for a meowment.

The voices on the other side sounded like a foreign language closest to Mistralian. Xiaoever, she had no time to think, as she instinctively jumped after what appeared to be a teenager in a tank top vest, slamming him into the ground and quickly putting him in a headlock. The pink haired one shouted in surprise and pain and the black haired one stood over them screaming in fear.

In walked in what appeared to be a knight, redheaded and closely resembling Pyrrha. The redheaded one saw what was going on - Natsu being chokeheld by one of the patients - and shouted at her in a similar foreign language.

Blake finally caught notice of her and loosened her grip. "Pyrrha?" she asked, choking up, a tear leaving her eye in response. Her face lost all hostility and turned into one of shock and sadness.

The pinkette managed to escape her grip with little difficulty now, the black haired one looked at her in curiosity and the redhead lost her ire.

Pyrrha died at the Battle for Beacon in her Fourth Cycle.

* * *

 **Location:** _Fairy Tail Guild_

 **Date:** _Unknown_

 **Time:** _Unknown_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Makarov Dreyar, 88 years of age_

* * *

The Guildmaster, aged 88 years, stepped out into the noisy cacophony of sound that was of his Fairy Tail, irritated as of whether or not his guild had gone completely crazy. It was only five days until the S-Class Mage trials on Tenroujima and everyone seemed to be a little antsy.

Sighing, the old man took off what he had called a hat, which was more like a cone-shaped piece of cloth with a spherical object at the end. After removing it and setting it beside himself, he began to grow several sizes, before he was an entire black giant with gleaming, golden eyes. He stared down at his guild before bellowing, "WHAT IS GOING ON, YOU BRATS?!"

The entire guild stopped, save a cat's screech and the sound of a shout of pain, courtesy of the so-called cat's claws. The guildmaster then looked in the direction of the human, who seemed to wear all black, have a full white face, and yellow golden eyes.

"WHO IS THIS?!" he shouted.

"O-one of the patients!" Gray answered, his shout filled with trepidation as he eyed the girl in question multiple times. "We sort of entered the infirmary unannounced and she instinctively pounced on Natsu! The whole guild went into uproar after she incapacitated Erza!"

"Incapacita-?"

The guildmaster cut himself off as he witnessed what seemed to be an unconscious Erza nearby, body still facing the infirmary door, but slumped backward onto a table that arrested her fall. The bench was broken inwards a little ways from the force of impact. She mumbled something about Schneesecake.

He turned back to the human-cat person...whatever. He turned to her and stared at her in curiosity for a moment. "Why is she acting like a cat?"

She hissed.

"We don't know, sir," Macao replied. "After knocking out Erza somehow, she began to fight everyone in the guild in some sort of frenzy."

"I swear she was chokeholding me at one point, and then knocking out Erza in the next!" Natsu elaborated. "She was super fast!" He turned towards her with a malicious grin, itching to spill Ruby colored liquids. "And she has a fantastic fighting style I'd like to be acquainted with."

She hissed again.

"She's a bit weird, but I want to fight her!" he shouted with a smile. "I WANT THE SECRET TO DEFEATING ERZA!"

"NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME!" came the rebuttal, which was in the form of an instantly reawakened Erza Scarlet, brimming with the energy equal to that of a resurrected female angel. Everyone turned towards her.

"THE NEW GIRL JUST DID!" Natsu countered.

She glared at him. "SHUT UP!" she retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Makarov commanded, and the two quickly obliged. He sighed before lowering into his smaller form. The shout of _'Short!'_ went unnoticed by everyone as he approached the girl. The crowd split form him to walk through easily before making it to the hissing woman. He tilted his head. "What's your name, little one?"

"Blake," she answered.

"What are you hiding?"

It was true. A majority of the guild had been so focused on either staying alive or fighting her, they hadn't noticed she was clutching something behind her.

"N-nothing!" she answered, before hissing at him and clawing at him with her free hand.

"NATSU!" shouted a high pitched voice from underneath her other arm. "TAUSKETE!"

"HAPPY!" Natsu shouted, diving after Blake who seemed to disappear after the tackle.

Blake was instead next to him, shouting, "HOOKS, BRAH!" before punching him in the head. She then sprinted away to the other side of the building.

It was then clear to everyone that the new girl was harboring one of their own as a hostage with unknown intentions.

All hell broke loose again.

* * *

 **Location:** _Unknown_

 **Date:** _Unknown_

 **Time:** _Unknown_

 **POV:** _third, limited, Blake Belladonna, 26 cycles of age_

* * *

 _"The cat came out of nowhere!"_ Blake defended herself, narrowly missing a few magical attacks as she jumped over them. In favor of self preservation of several Weiss spikes flying over her head, she ignored the logical part of her mind, that she had been consulting less and less frequently the longer she knew Yang, that questioned the need to defend herself of an action against a being that knew her intentions anyway.

 **"Yes, of course,"** began her Grimm drily, almost as if it just _had_ to oblige amusing the mere idea of her lousy defense, **"because it's** _ **common**_ **to suddenly grab something similar to you in times when your negative emotions surface - mainly fear,"** it finished, sarcasm dripping as freely as its living counterparts' drool.

A beat.

 **"Actually, that** _ **is**_ **something, ignore that."**

 _"I told you!"_ she shouted in her mind, narrowly dodging several lances of ice and the occasional fireballs. How these peoples' Semblances worked were beyond her.

 **"That's not the same as trying to write off harboring one of their own...eh -** _ **'Happy,'**_ **was it? - hostage,"** he rebutted.

"Shut up unless you want to be useful!" Blake shouted aloud, but this building was far too in a rage of bellowing brawlers - _"It's like an entire battalion of_ _ **Yangs**_ _,"_ she shivered - to have noticed her outburst.

Thankfully, the Grimm's unwarranted points were nullified for now and instead lulled into helping her detect and predict certain attacks. Blake had refused to draw Gambol Shroud as she had accidentally attacked her saviors, though her hold on a _flying cat_ of all things refused to falter. Catlike maternal instincts would not do as her logical side wished.

The following hour of destruction to the guild house, non-fatal injuries that confused the cat lady ( _"Why isn't their Aura healing them?"_ ), and a sort of treaty that led her to one side of a large, wooden table, representatives of this so-called _'Fairy Tail'_ guild on the other side. Blake felt like she was in the middle of negotiations between Vale and Vacuo again.

However, she didn't have an appetizer, which would have been in the form of Jaune Arc, who had not only cheated his way into the school, but was also an illegal immigrant _from_ Vacuo. He was famous enough from the tournaments, doubled by his... _intimate_ relationship with Pyrrha, whom brought Mistral into the UK fold.

"Miss Belladonna," began the one known as Makarov Dreyar, the third and current master of the guild, short and skinny, an old man revealed to be of eighty eight years, "We apologize for our sudden entrance into the infirmary - and I would like to confirm a few things."

"Apology accepted," Blake nodded. "Your confirmations?"

"Witnesses reported you chokeheld Natsu before incapacitating Erza, correct?"

 _"This is more like a damn trial than a treaty,"_ she though drily. _"And her name is_ Erza _...awkward."_ She nodded, "Yes," she confessed, "I was rather incoherent when I awoke, and being used to espionage type missions-" she realized a possible mistake when a few members' eyes narrowed at her "-I hid behind the door to wait for them to pass, but it slammed into me. Reflexes caused me to attack this...Natsu immediately and failed when...Erza walked in."

"I've been wondering," the redhead in question spoke as soon as she saw a break in Blake's words, and the girl turned to regard her, "what caused to lose all hostility upon seeing my face?"

Blake looked away at that, emotions swirling in her chest. "You remind me of a friend I had...she died a few years ago..."

 _"This place just keeps feeling weirder,"_ she thought to herself. _"No hurry, so there's either no war, or they're too far from the frontlines to care. I should stay quiet until I can be sure of where I am and how much I should say based on their own knowledge."_

At points when she thought deeply on situations, she would often go off tangent. Her inner Grimm would help get her back on track thankfully.

Erza's eyes widened, along with a majority of the guild members, who began tossing apologies at her, and Blake caught the brunt of them all simultaneously, a few empathetic, while the rest were sympathetic.

A hand slammed down on the table, and it took the following silence and a single moment for Blake to realize it was her, eyes wide and turned towards her fist, lower half of her orbs filled with tears, bow matted against her and teeth clenched. "Stop," she eked out, "Please, can we get back to this treaty thing you're attempting?"

Swallowing, the Guildmaster acquiesced. "I-yes," he agreed. "My name is Makarov Dreyar, the Guildmaster of Fairy Tail-"

 **"Shut. Up."**

Smugly, she replied, _"No."_

"-and we came across you not long ago, so we admitted you to our infirmary. In about half an hour, a healer of ours will come by to determine your health."

She nodded her head in thanks now, having recovered from both her earlier outburst and her inner elation (which kindled the former). "Thank you, Guildmaster Dreyar. I expect compensation must be returned for the gesture?"

He waved a hand and chuckled. "No need, Miss Belladonna." Her bow twitched, and she found multiple eyes trailing to it instantly. She did her best to keep it under control. "After giving my children such a good time-"

 **"WHAT?!"**

 _"HE'S AN OLD MAN, HE'S PROBABLY SAYING THAT BECAUSE OF FRATERNAL INSTINCTS!"_

"-we can probably just party the rest of the day away in celebration of your health."

Blake _visibly_ calmed down. She was sure _everyone had seen her sweat bullets_. "But, your healer-"

Cutting her off, he raised a hand. "Young one, if you can run around like you did with high class mages lobbing spells at you, you're healthy."

With that, Blake narrowed her eyes.

 **"Mages? What are they, twelve?"**

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

And that's that. I finished this in about ten minutes. I wrote, at most, like 215 words to finish this off. I'm not giving a dictionary, or whatever. Just...just here's the end of the frickin' chapter.

 _And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!_


End file.
